Season 1
Season 1 là season đầu tiên của The 100 . Gồm có 13 tập và bắt đầu phát sóng ngày 19 tháng 3 năm 2014. Season 1 chủ yếu quay ở Vancouver, Canada. Tập đầu tiên của season là Pilot và tập cuối cùng là We are Grounders - Phần 2 The 100 được chuyển thể từ truyện cùng tên, do Kass Morgan sáng tác. Có một số nhân vật trong phim không hề có trong truyện. Một vài tính cách của từng nhân vật cũng có thể thay đổi, hoặc các sự việc xảy ra đối với các nhân vật cũng có thể được thay đổi. The 100 Season 1 đã được phát hành đĩa DVD và Blu-ray tại Hoa Kì và Anh vào 23 tháng 9 năm 2014 Synopsis Set in an indeterminate year in the distant future, 97 years after a nuclear war has devastated the surface of Earth, the only survivors were the approximately 400 inhabitants of 12 national space stations that were in orbit at the time. Three generations have survived in space. The Ark has strict measures including: capital punishment for those over 18 and population control; as the leaders of the Ark take steps to ensure the survival of the human race. But now, resources are running out and the Ark is dying. For the first time in nearly a century, there is talk of returning to Earth. 100 juveniles convicted of various crimes are sent to Earth to see if it is survivable. Among them is 17-year-old Clarke Griffin, the daughter of the Ark's chief medical officer and chief engineer; Wells Jaha, the son of the Chancellor Jaha; the daredevil, Finn Collins; the illegal sister, Octavia Blake and her stowaway brother, Bellamy Blake; the lighthearted Jasper Jordan and the resourceful Monty Green. Technologically blind to what is happening to the 100 on Earth, the Ark’s leaders: Chancellor Jaha, second in command Marcus Kane, Councilwoman Abigail Griffin, and the Council are faced with difficult decisions about life, death and the continued existence of the human race. For the 100, Earth is an alien planet. The 100 quickly discover Earth can be magical one moment and lethal the next. With the survival of the human race entirely in their hands, The 100 must find a way to transcend their differences, unite and forge a new path on a radically changed Earth that’s primitive, intense and teeming with the unknown. Plot Season one of THE 100 saw the human race return, after a 97-year exile in space, to a wildly transformed Earth...only to discover that the human race had never truly left. Clarke found herself forced to lead a band of disposable juvenile delinquents as they faced death at every turn: from a world transformed by radiation, from the fierce Grounders who somehow managed to survive in it, and, perhaps worst of all, from themselves. Though Clarke was alternately challenged and supported by rival leader Bellamy, the two found common purpose: survival. Through it all, Finn was helplessly drawn to Clarke, destroying his long-standing relationship with the brilliant young mechanic, Raven. And Octavia got close to a possible enemy Grounder, Lincoln – some say too close. Meanwhile, as The 100 fought for their lives on the ground, The Ark’s situation was no better. Though Abby believed that The 100 were still alive, she did not have proof and could not stop Kane's population reduction. The killing of 320 volunteers and the subsequent realization that it was in error broke Kane and inflamed a revolution on the Ark that Jaha, despite his best efforts, was powerless to stop. Both on the ground and in space, the final episodes revealed the true desperation of their plight, as our heroes risked everything just to stay alive. Noble sacrifices and heartbreaking choices changed everyone forever, and left them scattered to the wind at season’s end. http://www.cwtv.com/shows/the-100/about Cast and Characters Note: This list is a list of every credited cast member who appears in Season One. Starring * Eliza Taylor as Clarke Griffin * Bob Morley as Bellamy Blake * Marie Avgeropoulos as Octavia Blake * Thomas McDonell as Finn Collins * Christopher Larkin as Monty Green * Devon Bostick as Jasper Jordan * Paige Turco as Abigail Griffin * Henry Ian Cusick as Marcus Kane * Isaiah Washington as Thelonious Jaha * Eli Goree as Wells Jaha Guest Starring * Alessandro Juliani as Sinclair * Sachin Sahel as Jackson * Richard Harmon as John Murphy * Lindsey Morgan as Raven Reyes * Ricky Whittle as Lincoln * Kelly Hu as Callie Cartwig * Rhys Ward as Atom * Izabela Vidovic as Charlotte * Chris Browning as Jake Griffin * Monique Ganderton as Aurora Blake * Terry Chen as Commander Shumway * Kate Vernon as Diana Sydney * Mac Brandt as Tor Lemkin * Dichen Lachman as Anya * Joseph Gatt as Tristan * Jarod Joseph as Miller * Genevieve Buechner as Fox * Celia Reid as Roma * Katie Stuart as Monroe * Chloe Babcook as Trina * Zach Martin as Pascal * Josh Ssettuba as Connor * Keenan Tracey as Sterling * Chelsey Reist as Harper * Katie Stuart as Monroe * Aaron Miko as John Mbege * Victor Zinck Jr. as Dax * Brendan Meyer as Myles * Levi Meaden as Drew * Shane Symons as Jones * Steve Talley as Wick * Saidah Arrika Ekulona as Nygel * Lilah Fitzgerald as Reese Lemkin Body Count Episode one Pilot * Glen Dickson * One unnamed delinquent Episode 2 Earth Skills * None Episode 3 Earth Kills * Pascal * Trina * Atom * Wells Episode 4 Murphy's Law * Charlotte Episode 5 Twilight's Last Gleaming * Tor Lemkin * 319 unnamed Ark residents Episode 6 His Sister's Keeper * John Mbege * Roma * Diggs Episode 7 Contents Under Pressure * None Episode 8 Day Trip * Dax Episode 9 Unity Day * Vera Kane * Five unnamed Ark residents * Three unnamed Grounders Episode 10 I Am Become Death * Derek * Several unnamed Delinquents * Hundreds of Grounders * Connor Episode 11 The Calm * Tris * Unnamed Grounder * About one thousand Ark residents Episode 12 We Are Grounders (Part 1) * Myles * Unnamed Ark resident * A Reaper Episode 13 We Are Grounders (Part 2) * Drew * About three hundred Grounders * 29 Delinquents * Diana Sydney * Many Reapers * Many Ark residents Episodes Main article: Episode Guide Air Dates * United States: March 19, 2014 - June 11, 2014 ** Season One will be available on Netflix on October 22nd * United Kingdom: July 7th, 2014 * Australia: September 4, 2014 * Brazil: October, 2014 Promotional * Season One can be bought on DVD on September 23, 2014. * Season One will be availble on Netflix on October 22,2014.https://twitter.com/The100writers/status/519561105329246209%7CSource Pictures Note: This section is meant for '''anything but Episode stills'.'' Please check out the episode page's gallery to see episode stills and screencaps. '' |-|Filming (Behind the Scenes)= BnyuHWgIMAAN60X.jpg BniDCd9CMAIIAqk.jpg Bk0kCewCcAAnAaI.jpg BsIgkCgCYAAzKuO.jpg 10444761_675010085880032_1707847935952736820_n.png BpUDUfpIAAAbTyp.jpg Bowb1axIgAI-yhY.jpg BpTqxHbCUAATEhb.jpg 00723500566.jpg Bhgzu9aIMAAOjIx.jpg BhgsXrEIgAAv--X.jpg BoGsdnhCQAASiIg.jpg tumblr_n3qcxchu6I1tq8fico1_500.png tumblr_n3m8xhL9AE1qk1j3lo1_500.jpg tumblr_n4utodyg5f1tptwkvo1_500.png 1533972_654516297932398_510033410_n.jpg 10628546_10152624506751708_553725318414284182_n.jpg 10665768_10152624506756708_5766810620086931662_n.jpg 10696366_10152624506661708_1330473936609380878_n.jpg RIP.jpg |-|Characters= The100Poster.jpg KaneAbbyJahaPromotional.jpg Promotional-Kane.jpg Promotional-Jaha.jpg Clarke-2.jpg Finn-Collins-1.jpg Bellamy-2.jpg Octavai-Blake-1.jpg Wells-1.jpg Devon-Jasper.image.jpg Monty-1.jpg Kane-2.jpg Normal the100 castpromotionals set3 0004.jpg Normal the100 castpromotionals set3 0002.jpg The100source promotionalimages socialmedia 002.jpg The 100 - New Promotional Poster - 7th May 2014 .png 1970586_644071315640576_898331372_n.jpg 00724630b78.jpg 00724620a4b.jpg 0072461083b.jpg 007246409c2.jpg |-|Series= The-100-poster.png The-100-poster.jpg The-100-533b0b04e19c1.jpg The-100-5351f2dde4d1a.jpg The 100 Series.jpeg The-100-poster-skeleton.jpg The-100-season-one-promotional.jpg The-100-cw.png The-100-Deer-Season-1-Promotional-Poster.jpg The-100-Waterfall-Season-1-Promotional-Poster.jpg The-100-Season-1-Promotional-Poster.jpg BgilCTuCUAA8dK-.jpg Tumblr n2c803BiKw1tq8fico1 1280.png |-|Miscellaneous= The100-HC.jpg Normal scnet the100 season1 set2 part2 0007.jpg Normal scnet the100 season1 set2 part2 0006.jpg Normal scnet the100 season1 set2 5805.jpg Normal scnet the100 season1 set2 5804.jpg Normal scnet the100 season1 set2 5803.jpg Normal scnet the100 season1 set2 5802.jpg Normal scnet the100 season1 set2 5801.jpg Normal ComicCon071813 textured 7845r cefaf412.jpg Normal ComicCon071813 textured 7841r 486e86bc.jpg Normal ComicCon071813 textured 7825r 83325519.jpg Normal scnet the100 season1 set2 part2 0012.jpg Normal scnet the100 season1 set2 5818.jpg Normal scnet the100 season1 set2 5817.jpg Normal scnet the100 season1 set2 5816.jpg Normal scnet the100 season1 set2 part2 0008.jpg Normal scnet the100 season1 set2 5810.jpg Normal scnet the100 season1 set2 5809.jpg Normal scnet the100 season1 set2 5808.jpg Normal scnet the100 season1 set2 5807.jpg Normal scnet the100 season1 set2 5806.jpg Normal scnet the100 season1 set2 part2 0014.jpg Normal scnet the100 season1 set2 part2 0013.jpg Normal scnet the100 season1 set2 part2 0000.jpg Normal scnet the100 season1 set2 5823.jpg Normal scnet the100 season1 set2 5822.jpg Normal scnet the100 season1 set2 5821.jpg Normal scnet the100 season1 set2 5820.jpg Normal scnet the100 season1 set2 5819.jpg Normal ComicCon071813 textured 7666r 3fac46c7.jpg Normal ComicCon071813 textured 7631r f4f09562.jpg Normal ComicCon071813 textured 7615r 5a627b7.jpg Normal scnet the100 season1 set2 part2 0002.jpg Normal scnet the100 season1 set2 part2 0001.jpg Normal scnet the100 season1 set2 5795.jpg Normal scnet the100 season1 set2 5794.jpg Normal scnet the100 season1 set2 5793.jpg Normal scnet the100 season1 set2 5792.jpg Normal scnet the100 season1 set2 5791.jpg Normal scnet the100 season1 set2 part2 0011.jpg Normal scnet the100 season1 set2 part2 0010.jpg Normal scnet the100 season1 set2 part2 0009.jpg Video The 100 - Official Trailer-0|Official Trailer The 100 - Season 1 Recap Survival is Everything|Season 1 Recap Trivia * Season One was originally supposed to air in January but it was moved to March. * The CW moved ''The 100 to The Tomorrow People's original air time. (TTP originally aired on Wednesday nights) * The 100 was renewed for a second season in early May. * The Special and Visual Effects Team for the episode We Are Grounders (Part 2) was nominated for an Emmy Award on July 10th, 2014. http://www.emmys.com/awards/nominees-winners/2014/special-visual-effects-series * The timeframe of the events of Season One was 29 days, as it was revealed in a sneak peak for Season Two. External Links * [http://www.cwtv.com/shows/the-100/about About The 100] on CWtv.com References